


Distracted

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Rilex - Freeform, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rian is so hot and fuck, Alex would have done this ages ago if he knew it would end in him getting sucked off.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> i have a longer, non smutty fanfic rotting away in my google docs, but i've been to lazy to edit it so here. take the smut. take it all. 
> 
> also hi i got locked out of my other account and i haven't written fanfiction in a hot minute but i'm back and it's my goal in life to write all the rilex fics no one asked for. i hope you enjoy.

Alex is halfway through the setlist when he’s so hard that he has to resist the urge to touch himself right then and there.

Luckily, his guitar is placed so strategically that no one can tell how much his dick is straining against his jeans, but it doesn’t make it better when he can’t stop looking back at Rian. Alex feels guilty, deep down, for thinking about him like that, but Rian is so hot and sweaty that he can’t focus on the guilt.

He tries to focus on the songs, but his hand keeps missing the chords he’s supposed to play and he’s nearly messed up the lyrics for Stella twice now. No one else seems to notice, but he can’t focus on anything except Rian, and it’s driving him crazy.

He tries not to raise too much suspicion, and when they're off stage before the encore, he downs a bottle of water that a crew member gave him. He thinks he's playing it off well, but Rian seems to notice the way he’s crushing the plastic bottle in his hands, trying to focus on anything except his dick. Rian also seems to notice how many lyrics he’s managed to mess up and how he can barely speak to the rest of the band because he needs to get off so fucking badly, and he asks, “You okay? You seem distracted.”

Alex is definitely not okay and he is definitely distracted, but he just nods and passes his behavior off as, “Yeah, fine. Just a headache.”

And then they're back on stage, and somehow, he gets through it without messing up too much, but by the time Dear Maria ends and he thanks the crowd, he runs off the stage so fast that Jack, to his right, hasn’t even taken his guitar off. Originally, he was just going to wait until he was back at the hotel, but there’s no way in hell he’s waiting that long. Instead, he darts off down the hall to his left. There are always secluded rooms backstage, definitely not for jerking off but it'll do just fine (not that he knows from experience or anything).

As soon as he finds said room, an empty, old one far out of earshot from everyone, his hands are unbuttoning his jeans. He has to bite back a moan as he starts to stroke himself, and he feels a little guiltier when all he can think about is Rian. He doesn’t stop, though. He can deal with the guilt when he’s less horny.

All is well for a total of two minutes, and he’s so caught up in jerking himself off to the thought of Rian fucking him, still sweaty from the stage, that he doesn’t hear footsteps approaching.

“Al? I saw you come in here earlier. You alri-”

Alex freezes as the door swings open, and so does Rian as he sees what’s in front of him. Alex wants to take his hand off his dick, tell Rian to get out, do anything, but Rian is staring at him so intently and he can’t stop his hips from bucking up into his hand.

Rian opens his mouth to say something, and he’s about to swing the door back shut when Alex whines, “Rian.”

He doesn’t mean to say it, and he wants to curl up and die as soon as the words leave his mouth. He’s mortified, and Rian is looking back at him and he can’t help but jerk his hips forward into his hand again.

Rian looks down, and Alex is still frozen in place when he swings the door shut again. He licks his lips, and somehow, it makes Alex even more turned on.

Before he can stop himself, Alex whines out another, “Rian, please.”

Rian doesn’t say anything, just comes closer and presses Alex further up against the wall. He pins his hands above his head and before Alex can fully process what’s happening, he’s pulling Alex into a heavy, open-mouthed kiss.

Alex tries to move his hands to pull Rian even closer, but Rian just pushes his hands further against the wall. A strangled moan builds in the back of Alex’s throat, and Rian chuckles, moving to kiss down to his jaw.

He kisses down his jaw, down his neck, and Alex’s hips jut forward. He grinds down against Rian’s thigh, desperate for any friction at all, and lets out a low moan, to which Rian mutters, “Be patient.”

It has to take Alex all of his willpower to not come right then and there, but he’s glad he doesn’t when Rian finishes sucking a mark into his collarbone and turns away, taking a few strides to click the lock on the door behind them. It’s then that Alex thinks to ask, “Is this okay?”

Rian is back in front of him, and he looks Alex up and down. “This is absolutely okay.” It’s then that he kneels down, his hands pressed so firmly into his hips that Alex knows he’ll be bruised tomorrow. He looks up at Alex and asks, “Is this?”

Alex nods, and stutters out, “Yes, fuck.”

Rian smirks, and then he’s kissing down his hips and thighs, purposefully ignoring his aching dick, until Alex is letting out breathy whines of, “Rian, fuck. Stop teasing, Rian, please.”

He hums, and finally takes Alex in his mouth. Alex tries to bite back a moan, his mouth falling open at the sight. He wonders, briefly, if he's dreaming, because Rian is so hot and fuck, Alex would have done this ages ago if he knew it would end in him getting sucked off.  

Rian hollows his cheeks more and bobs his head, and Alex swears it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life. He tangles his hands in Rian’s hair and his hips jerk forward, and Rian puts a hand on Alex’s hips, pressing them hard enough to keep him in place, and uses his other hand to stroke his balls. This time, Alex can’t bite back a moan.

Rian looks up at him, and Alex can't help but jerk his hips forward. Rian swirls his tongue around the tip, bobbing his head, and Alex throws his head back. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so turned on in his life, and he silently thanks any higher power for letting Rian look so fucking hot on that stage.

He starts to feel pressure building in his stomach, and he manages to gasp out, “Rian, fuck- fuck, I’m gonna-”

Rian doesn’t let off, just continues to suck and flick his tongue, and when Alex looks down, he can see Rian has taken his hand off his hips and moved them to curl around his own cock, stroking up and down. It’s too much for Alex, and he gasps and comes hard, moaning as he shoots down Rian’s throat, who doesn’t stop or give until Alex is shaking from overstimulation.

Alex leans backwards against the wall, his whole body heavy, and he watches Rian continue to jerk himself off, biting back moans. Alex is about to ask to give him a hand when Rian moans, and Alex can only watch in awe as he throws his head back, letting his mouth fall open as he comes all over his hand.

Alex sinks down to the floor beside Rian, and they both collapse into each other. Neither of them say anything for a few minutes, and then Alex, voice muffled by the way his head is shoved into Rian’s chest, says, “That was nice.”

Rian let’s out a quiet huff of a laugh and says, “Yeah. We should do that again sometime.”

Alex is too eager, and he says too quickly, “Hell yes.” Then, he pulls away to look up at Rian and adds, “Or we could do that again at the hotel right now.”

Rian just looks at him. “You’re ready for round two already?”

Alex raises an eyebrow at him. “Is that a no?”

Rian shakes his head, smiling, and presses a sloppy kiss to his mouth. “No. Let’s go.”


End file.
